Lilah Fée
'Delilah, preferably called Lilah, Fée '''is the so-called daughter of the fairy from Charles Perrault's story, The Fairies. She is a Royal, wanting to follow her given destiny rather than trying to find another one for herself. As strong-willed as she appears to be, she's actually the type of person who doesn't argue when work is given to her in the beginning. In her story, she seems to be pleased when people have good manners and even now, in her teenage ages, she looks for kind-hearted people. Portrayals Lilah's live action portrayal would be Troian Bellisario, who plays Spencer Hastings in the hit TV series Pretty Little Liars. Lilah's creator thinks she's the perfect portrayal after watching her acting as an overachieving, confident and intelligent character; she thinks she is capable of fitting in the role of Lilah's personality. Her voice actress is yet to be chosen, though. Character Personality Lilah is a friendly girl, but she doesn't open up very easily. Trust has been one of her main priorities in friendship ever since she's enrolled in Ever After High - but in other words, she can be picky when it comes to friends. She tends to be blunt without noticing it, and can be persistent if she wants to be. Even as a fairy who must seek people's kindness, she, herself, has some defaults. One of these are how she tends to be clingy towards someone to the point she becomes possessive when talking about them. Usually, this side of her is not shown but if someone hits all the right buttons, she'll eventually crack and get mad. When angry or upset, Lilah prefers to deal with the situation by ignoring it, mainly because (and this, not much people know about it) she will get blinded with thinking that she's the right one in the matter. Some might even called it "ignorance", but Lilah would take that as a huge insult if ever hearing someone say that about her. Though when taken seriously and is given the best behavior, Lilah flips to the next page, revealing her gentle and sweet side. Though her obsessive manners are always stuck with her, Lilah takes this as an opportunity to treat the person kindly but with no magic, as for she hasn't obtained those abilities yet (besides her healing ones). But over all, being interested in getting closer with Lilah is more confusing than people think. Appearance As a fairy, most people might think that Lilah has bright, spring colors when it comes to her looks, since she's a fairy. Despite that, she has red-brown hair and a pair of vivid, green eyes. Under her right eye are three light purple gems, and around the edge of her left eye is a mint green design, resembling the flows of the wind or ocean waves. Fairy tale - The Fairies Summary ''Main article: The Fairies by Charles Perrault The actual name for this tale is Diamonds and Toads, The Fairies is just an alternate name. It tells the story about a pair of sisters - the first one, kind and beautiful, gets sent to draw water from a spring and there, she encounters an old lady (who is really a fairy) who she helps and as a gift for her kindness, she will have a flower or a precious stone drop out of her mouth when she speaks. The girl's stepmother sends her own daughter, who was arrogant and rude, to the spring after finding this out. However, the older girl refused to stop acting ill-mannered towards the old lady, that the fairy in disguise told her she granted that for every word she says, a toad or a snake will fall out of her mouth. When her mother finds this out, she's furious and blames the younger for it. Just when she's about to beat her, the kind girl flees to the forest when the king finds her, astonished by her beauty, and takes her in to marry her to his son. How does Lilah come in? As though the story focuses more on the stepmother, her daughter and the young girl, Lilah was able to fit into the picture so that she would take part in the future version of the story. Fairies were known for stealing away children from villages and they would take them in the forest, leaving their parents worried and confused. Unfortunately, Lilah was one of these children and was taken away when she was just a baby. The fairy, transformed into an old lady in the story, sent half of her abilities to Lilah, the other half being her life span. When Lilah grew up to the age of an infant, the fairy passed away and the only little of the magic she had left in her was transferred to Lilah. And that is why Lilah wouldn't have her fairy powers and wings until she enters her story. Relationships Family As stated, Lilah was taken away from her family as a baby. She, herself, doesn't even know that. As she grew up into a child, being able to speak a few words and walk, she has always thought the fairy who had stolen her was her real mother. However, even though that fairy had passed away, she had the other fairies help Lilah grow up. Once she became fourteen, she took off to work in Village of Book End at a bakery and the owner there has taken care of her, so it's as if she had a third mother looking after her. Friends Just like it usually seems, Lilah is a bit of a wallflower. However, she still has a few friends. Cybelle Vedma is one of them; the two of them hangs out more often than when Lilah hangs out with her other buddies, mainly because they are roommates and because Lilah believes that she can actually tolerate Cybelle's personality and lifestyle. Despite being a Royal, she gets along well with the Rebels, such as Raven Queen and Narcissa Demonic. Pet Lilah isn't a huge fan of having pets, no matter what the animal (or creature) is. However, at times when she wants to be alone, she goes wandering in the Enchanted Forest and ends up playing around with the forest animals there. Though, it seems that she's a fan of bluebirds. Romance Lilah is single, and isn't looking for anyone at the moment. However, she's questioning her sexual orientation as well. She's never told anyone this, but as badly as she wants to know what gender she's attracted to, or if she's attracted to anyone at all, she's afraid to experiment. However, even if it was the case when she had realized it, she isn't good with expressing her feelings. She the type of person who's excited to know more about romance even if she doesn't show it, but would like to take things slow if the matter would ever occur. Trivia * She takes ballet classes. * Her birthday is on May 13th, making her a Taurus. Gallery Lilah Fée.png|Basic Look (Drawn by Hetastuckworts4137~) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Diamonds and Toads